R
'R&R Introduction:' R&R is a clan prominent in CyberNations (or the common name "Planet Bob"). We are a clan with a very distinct environment and friendly group of people that is difficult to find elsewhere. Many members that leave to experiment with other clans find themselves coming back because they didn't feel the same camaraderie in the other clan that they feel here. Going hand-in-hand with this camaraderie, we have one of the most democratic clans that you can find. We have elections for every major position, and for those that aren't experienced enough for a major office, there are still plenty of opportunities to get involved in government, whether it be in our Foreign Affairs, Interior, or Military departments. The goals of R&R are to grow to become the most powerful clan, give its members a fun environment to play in, and to be a place where members can get involved in their clan. 'R&R Charter:' 'Article I ' Overview Section 1 The R&R Clan shall be a clan by the player, of the player, and for the player. All members will agree to follow directives of the government of the R&R Section 2 Member nations are expected and required to defend or aid the clan when so called, and fail to do so at their own peril. Section 3 Member nations shall follow this charter. Failing to do so shall be brought before the courts of R&R. 'Article II ' Executive Branch Section 1 1. The Executive Branch of R&R government shall comprise of a Consul. 2. The Consul of the R&R Clan shall be elected once every 3 months, on the first of the month. 3. The Consul shall be Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the R&R Clan. Section 2 The Consul may make any ministries that he or she deems necessary for the effective running of the clan, approved by a majority vote of the Senate. Section 3 The Consul shall be responsible for ensuring the diplomatic and domestic welfare of the clan, including declaring war. ' Article III ' The Legislative Branch 1. There shall be one house of legislature. 2. There shall be three Senators, one elected rotationally once every three months on the first of every month by the clan at large. 3. Theirs shall be the responsibility of advising the Consul. 4. The Senate shall serve as diplomats to clans chosen by the Consul. 5. The Senate shall have the right to impeach the Consul. The General Assembly will then be given the opportunity to vote, with a 66% majority required to remove aforesaid Consul from office. 5. Seniority shall be granted in the Senate based on the date office was taken. 6. Should the Consul not be able to perform their duties, the senior Senator shall take their place. 'Article IV ' Courts of the R&R 1. The courts of the R&R Clan shall be comprised of a Justice, chosen by the Consul, and confirmed by a unanimous vote of the Senate. 2. There shall be a second Justice, elected once every two months by the general Assembly 3. All legal issues or quarrels shall be open for arbitration by the Courts. The Courts shall then refer the case and evidence to the General Assembly, who shall then rule Guilty or Not Guilty. 4. Cases brought by one member against another member shall be handled as civil cases, where ?a preponderance of the evidence? shall be the bar. 5. Cases brought by the government of the R&R Clan against a member shall handled as criminal cases be held to a bar of ?beyond a reasonable doubt.? 6. In criminal cases, the Consul shall serve as the prosecutor. 7. The Consul shall decide punishment in Guilty Cases. 8. There shall be no Double Jeopardy. ' Article V ' Membership 1. Membership shall be granted in a way agreed on by the government of the R&R Clan, concurrent with the customs of aforesaid clan. 2. Membership may be removed by the Consul, with a unanimous vote of the Senate. 'Article VI ' Amendments This charter may be amended if necessary. All amendments must be ratified by a 66% majority vote of the General Assembly, and the Senate, and confirmed by the Consul. 'Article VII ' Temporary This charter shall come up for a vote of re-confirmation six months from the time it is enacted. This Article shall be dropped after that period expires. 'Article VIII ' Temporary Elections shall be frozen for four months from the signing of this charter, and government positions handed out by the founders as necessary for the well being of the clan. This Article shall be dropped after that period expires. Signed by: ckmanero-R&R Clan Founder and Consul Simms-R&R Judge Jon the Warlord-R&R Senator of Foreign Affairs Halinox-R&R Senator of the Interior LincolnC-R&R Acting Senator of Defense Category:Clans